


Lamaran

by cumicumi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blank Period, F/M, Post The Last
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumicumi/pseuds/cumicumi
Summary: "Kalau kau menikahi seseorang, kau tidak hanya sekedar 'menikahi' dia, tapi keluarganya juga—dan keluarga Ino itu termasuk Shikamaru dan Chouji. "Sai yang mendengar wejangan Naruto pun mengerjap polos, "Oh. Jadi aku harus menikahi Shikamaru dan Chouji juga ya?""YA MAKSUDKU BUKAN BEGITU, YAELAH!"
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Sai & Uzumaki Naruto, Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Lamaran

**disclaimer** : semua karakter punya Masashi Kishimoto  
 **warning** : canon-setting. Ino only get mentioned. Broship!NaruSai. garing. OOC. typos.

.

.

* * *

**Lamaran**

* * *

.

.

Suasana bangunan kedai ramen terkenal di seantero Konoha itu kedengaran lebih ramai dari biasanya. Bahkan meskipun hari telah mencapai tengah malam.

Sebenarnya bukan karena kedatangan banyak pengunjung, suara berisik itu diciptakan oleh kehadiran dua orang pemudi yang duduk di kursi yang tersedia. Satu berambut pirang terang, menyerupai terangnya sinar mentari pagi. Satu lagi berambut hitam kelam, sekelam hamparan cakrawala malam.

Mereka adalah satu-satunya pelanggan yang tersisa. Tak beranjak meski tengah malam mulai menyapa. Mereka masih saja setia ngendon disana. Sementara pengunjung yang lain sudah sedari tadi meninggalkan kursi dan kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

Mereka memang datang berdua, namun polusi suara itu sebagian besar dihasilkan oleh si pemudi berambut kuning. Volume suara dan tawanya yang menggelegar berhasil memenuhi setiap sudut kedai ramen Ichiraku. Terlebih karena ia mendapatkan _reinforcement_ positif dari si pemilik kedai—Paman Teuchi —yang tampak sangat terhibur dengan setiap cerita yang dibagi oleh Naruto Uzumaki.

Paman Teuchi akan bertanya penasaran, bertepuk tangan, dan sesekali ikut tertawa terbahak dengan cerita Naruto. Kentara benar lelaki baya itu punya _soft spot_ tersendiri untuk si pahlawan desa Konoha itu.

Di sampingnya, si lelaki berambut hitam—Sai—hanya akan ikut tersenyum untuk menanggapi. Meskipun terkadang ia tak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan dan apa yang lucu dari tebak tebakan Naruto seperti— _"Kopi. Kopi apa yang pahit? Kopilih dia daripada aku HAHAHAHA"_ —namun dia tetap akan ikut tersenyum, bahkan sesekali mengeluarkan tawa kecil.

Ia merasa terhibur saja mengamati interaksi seru mereka, dan Sai juga selalu suka jika ia dilibatkan ke dalam pembicaraan.

Memang benar, Naruto itu memang seolah memiliki gaya gravitasi atau medan magnetnya sendiri, yang bisa menarik siapapun untuk ikut tenggelam dalam atmosfir positif dan menyenangkan yang ia bawa.

Di meja kedua lelaki itu, tampak mangkuk-mangkuk besar ramen yang kesemuanya telah tandas tersusun di meja. Sai berhasil menghabiskan satu setengah, sementara Naruto adalah dua kali lipat lebih. Ia berhasil menghabiskan setidaknya empat mangkuk. Sumpit-sumpit sengaja diletakan di sisi tatakan, dan kini hanya tersisa gelas-gelas kecil berisi sake di hadapan.

Paman Teuchi lantas pamit undur diri ketika Ayame, sang putri, memanggil dari arah belakang kedai, entah untuk mengerjakan apa. Kini hanya tinggal Sai dan Naruto yang duduk bersisian, membiarkan keheningan melingkupi untuk sejenak, sembari menikmati teguk demi teguk sake di yang dituang ke dalam gelas-gelas keramik kecil.

"Naruto," panggil Sai tiba-tiba, mau tak mau membuat ninja berambut pirang itu menoleh, meletakan atensi sepenuhnya kepada pemuda itu.

"Ya, Sai?"

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu," ucap Sai pada akhirnya setelah ada hening yang menjeda.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk, mempersilahkan Sai untuk bertanya, "Kau mau tanya apa?"

Sai tak langsung menjawab, yang tentu saja membuat kening Naruto terkenyit dalam. Ia jadi makin curiga dan penasaran ada apa gerangan. Nampaknya ada sesuatu yang tengah membebani si pemuda aneh itu.

Sai lalu menggeser posisi duduknya, menjadi lebih dekat dengan jinchuriki itu. Kedua sikunya sengaja ia sangga di atas meja. Sepasang netranya yang segelap jelaga berpindah, terfokus penuh kepada Naruto yang ada di sampingnya. Matanya menatap lekat-lekat, bahkan berkedip pun jarang. Lama kelamaan, Naruto jadi was-was sendiri dibuatnya.

"Ada apa sih, Sai?" desak Naruto tak sabaran. Ia bahkan sampai harus memundurkan kursinya karena _please_ —Sai terlalu dekat dan itu membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Aku ingin bertanya,"

Yang kali ini membuat Naruto mendecak kesal "Dari tadi kau bilang ingin bertanya, tapi tidak jadi jadi tanya," gerutunya, "kan sudah kubilang tanya saja- _ttebayo_!"

"Bagaimana kau melamar Hinata, Naruto?"

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan itu pun seketika bungkam. Mata birunya yang bulat dan lebar mengerjap-ngerjap.

Sebenarnya itu pertanyaan biasa. Dan cukup sering dilontarkan kepada Naruto akhir-akhir ini oleh teman-temannya.

Maklum saja, Naruto dan Hinata adalah pasangan pertama diantara angkatan mereka yang berani mengambil langkah untuk mengarungi bahtera rumah tangga. Banyak yang suka berkonsultasi pada Naruto maupun Hinata mengenai hubungan mereka, terlebih oleh pasangan yang memang berencana menikah dalam waktu dekat. Bagaimana cara melamar, misalnya. Bagaimana persiapan pernikahan, dan segala tetek bengeknya. Naruto dan Hinata tiba-tiba saja sering berubah jadi konsultan perkawinan dadakan.

Namun ia sama sekali tak mengekspektasi akan ditanyai pertanyaan seperti itu oleh Sai.

Sai—si rekan satu timnya yang terkenal aneh dengan mulutnya yang kadang tak punya adab. Melontarkan komentar blak-blakan tak tahu tempat.

Pemuda yang beberapa bulan yang lalu resmi melepaskan status lajangnya itu lantas meraih botol sake-nya, kemudian dengan satu tangannya yang terbalut perban, menuangkannya ke dalam gelas dengan cekatan, "Kenapa tiba tiba bertanya begitu?" Naruto justru balik bertanya, sembari ia membawa gelas itu ke bibir untuk menegaknya.

.

"Karena aku ingin melamar Ino,"

.

Naruto menyemburkan sake-nya detik itu juga.

.

"HAAHHHH?" Pekiknya, tidak percaya.

.

Ia lantas terbatuk-batuk. Tersedak liquid sake yang salah masuk akibat dari keterkejutannya barusan. Sementara Sai masih menampilkan ekspresi netral. Namun ia turut membantu Naruto untuk mengatasi tersedaknya dengan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

Meskipun lelaki itu masih sering menampilkan raut muka di ambang datar dan masih suka tersenyum aneh, namun Naruto harus akui ia jauh lebih baik dari semenjak Naruto mengenalnya dulu.

.

Sai yang dulu benar-benar tak tahu apapun mengenai emosi. Ia persis seperti boneka yang tak seolah tak punya nyawa.

_Tapi sekarang ia berbeda._

Sekarang, kecerdasan emosional pria itu sudah semakin berkembang. Ia bahkan sudah bisa berbagi empati.

Yeah, Naruto rasa, ia harus berterima kasih pada Ino untuk yang satu ini.

Gadis pirang berisik itu sepertinya memang benar-benar membawa dampak positif bagi Sai. Bisa diibaratkan Sai dulu adalah sebuah canvas yang hanya dilukis oleh warna hitam dan putih, monoton dan stagnam.

Ino Yamanaka lalu seolah hadir menjadi angin segar. Membawa warna-warna baru ke dalam kehidupan monoton seorang Sai, memandikannya dengan gradisi warna, pahit manis kehidupan.

Memberinya sebuah tujuan hidup dan alasan untuk membuka matanya setiap pagi. Seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh Hinata untuknya kini.

.

Merasa sudah baikan, Naruto pun akhirnya angkat bicara. Ia sekarang tinggal terbatuk-batuk kecil, memandang Sai penasaran, "Sejak kapan?"

Sai memiringkan kepalanya, balas menatap Naruto tak mengerti. "Sejak kapan apanya?"

"Sejak kapan kau punya keinginan menikahi Ino?" Ia memandang Sai lekat-lekat, "Kau bersungguh-sungguh?"

Sai mengalihkan pandangan, enggan bertemu netra. Dan Naruto bersumpah ia bisa melihat pipi pucat pemuda itu mulai memberkas rona kemerahan. _Heh, dia sedang tersipu ya?_ Meskipun samar, karena hanya terlihat di bawah siraman sinar lampu kedai yang ala kadarnya, namun Naruto cukup yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Awalnya aku juga tidak yakin, tapi ketika melihat pernikahanmu... melihat bagaimana kalian mengucap janji dan tampak begitu bahagia,"

Sai menggumam, kemudian berganti posisi untuk menyangga kepalanya dengan satu tangan. Seulas senyum perlahan demi perlahan muncul ke permukaan. Pandangan matanya jauh menerawang,

"Entah kenapa aku juga ingin sekali mewujudkannya bersama Ino," katanya dengan sebuah desahan nafas panjang.

"Kau tidak bisa menikah hanya karena melihatku, Sai," nasihat Naruto. Ia tahu Sai punya tendensi untuk meniru dan menjadikan orang-orang di sekitarnya sebagai model belajar sosial. Ia ingin memastikan bahwa Sai benar sungguh-sungguh dan bukan hanya dilatarbelakangi oleh keinginan impulsif belaka. "Itu semua kembali ke dirimu dan Ino. Apakah kalian benar-benar siap? Jangan karena melihat aku saja lalu kau jadi ingin. Pernikahan itu adalah sesuatu yang sakral,"

Entah sejak kapan ia berubah jadi bijak begini. Mungkin pengalaman hiduplah yang mengajarkan Naruto tumbuh dewasa.

"Ya aku tahu," kepala Sai terangguk-angguk, menyetujui perkataan pemuda berkulit tan itu.

"Awalnya aku pikir juga begitu. Makanya aku tidak mau terburu-buru. Namun semakin hari aku menghabiskan waktu dengan Ino, aku semakin yakin,"

Sai menoleh ke arahnya. Dengan determinasi yang terpancar dari kedua manik jelaganya. Tak ada keraguan menyerta saat ia akhirnya mendeklarasi,

.

"Aku mencintainya,"

.

Naruto yang bisa melihat dengan jelas kesungguhan yang terfeleksi dari lawan bicaranya, mau tak mau dibuat terbisu untuk beberapa saat.

Lidahnya agaknya terasa kelu. Ia terpana akan kesungguhan yang terpancar dari rekan setim-nya itu. Oke, Sai benar-benar sedang kasmaran rupanya.

Jujur saja, Naruto sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa Sai dan Ino akan berakhir bersama.

Ketika ia melihat mereka berdua bergandengan tangan di pesta pernikahannya, Naruto hampir dibuat tidak percaya. Ia sempat berpikir apa mungkin ada genjutsu yang mengelabuhi penglihatannya.

_Mereka pasangan yang unik._ Begitu bertolak belakang dengan satu yang lainnya.

Naruto tak pernah berpikir bahwa Sai akan melabuhkan hatinya pada kunoichi seperti Ino. Ia bahkan sempat berpikir kalau mungkin saja Sai itu gay-atau setidaknya asexual lah. Dia terlalu aneh, soalnya.

Begitu pula dengan Ino. Ia sungguh tak menyangka dari sekian banyak shinobi yang ada, Ino akan menjatuhkan pilihannya kepada Sai.

Naruto awalnya sempat curiga, dan jiwa protektif di dalam dirinya pun membara. Berpikir bahwa mungkin saja Ino memilih Sai hanya karena alasan dangkal. Karena ia sedikit mirip Sasuke semata-ia jelas tak akan membiarkan Ino melukai hati salah satu sahabatnya itu. _Apapun alasannya._

Namun prasangkanya itu terpatahkan seketika. Melihat bagaimana Ino dengan sabar dan penuh determinasi berada di sisi lelaki itu, tak patah arang untuk mengajari Sai mengenai spektrum emosi. Jika Ino menyukainya hanya karena sekadar penampilan fisik, gadis itu pasti tak akan perlu repot-repot begini begitu. Mencintai dan menerima seorang Sai memang bukan hal yang mudah. Ia menyadari afeksi Ino kepada rekan setimnya itu memang tulus dan besar. Begitu pula dengan Sai kepada Ino.

Sekali lagi Naruto katakan, mereka memang pasangan yang unik.

Seperti dua buah kutub yang bertentangan. Namun keduanya dapat saling melengkapi layaknya sebuah susunan _puzzle._

Coba pikirkan saja. Sai yang berasal dari root—akar, dan Ino yang identik dengan bunga— _flower. Flower dan Root_ , bukankah jika dipikirkan, benar-benar unik dan saling melengkapi? Itu bahkan hanya dilihat dari aspek itu saja. Masih banyak aspek yang membuat Naruto berpikir bahwa meskipun aneh, Sai dan Ino memang dasarnya cocok.

"Oke. Aku percaya kau memang benar-benar ingin menikahinya," ia lalu berdehem, sorot matanya bertukar serius, "Lalu bagaimana? Kau sudah mempersiapkan bagaimana kau akan melamarnya?"

"Aku belum ada bayangan bagaimana aku ingin melamarnya," Helaan nafas kasar meluncur dari bibir mantan Anbu Ne itu. Satu tangannya terangkat untuk mengusak rambutnya yang mulai tumbuh memanjang, "aku ingin semuanya sempurna. Ino berhak mendapatkan itu. Ia sudah melakukan banyak hal untukku, jadi aku ingin membayar semuanya. Aku ingin yang terbaik untuknya. Aku juga sudah berkonsultasi dengan Sakura, namun aku masih ragu,"

"Hei Sai," Naruto memanggil, gesturnya penuh simpatik melihat Sai yang tampak frustasi. Ia menjulurkan tangan, meletakannya di bahu kiri Sai lalu menepuk-nepuknya penuh pengertian, "Aku yakin apapun yang kau lakukan nanti akan sangat berarti bagi Ino. Ia pasti akan menyukainya. Apapun itu,"

Naruto menawarkan sebuah senyum menenangkan kala Sai mendongak untuk menyorotnya dengan tatapan keputusasaab. Ia lantas menyambung narasinya, "Dulu aku melamar Hinata juga sederhana saja. Aku melamarnya di kedai ramen ini. Tidak di restoran mewah atau apa. Hinata juga sudah bahagia kok,"

Sai memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Naruto dengan pandangan mengkritisi. Penuh judgement.

"Itu memang kau sengaja? Atau kaunya saja yang tidak punya modal, _dickless_?"

Senyum menyebalkan milik Sai yang dulu sangat tidak asing. Senyum yang selalu ia gunakan ketika mereka bertemu pertama kali—penuh kepalsuan dan celaan—tiba-tiba muncul lagi ke permukaan. Tentu saja membuat Naruto jadi salah tingkah, pipinya bersemu pekat dan ia jengkel bukan kepalang.

"H-hei! Yang penting itu esensinya- _ttebayo!_ Yang mahal-mahal itu tidak terlalu penting!" gerutunya, mencoba membela diri. Si pahlawan desa itu pun memilih mengganti topik untuk menyelamatkan harga dirinya, "Dan jangan panggil aku _dickless_ , brengsek!" gerutunya, menyikut Sai keras-keras.

"Omong-omong, kau sudah mengutarakan keinginanmu pada keluarga Ino?"

Sai mengangguki pertanyaan Naruto, "Ya, aku sudah menyatakan keinginanku ini pada Ibu Ino. Aku juga sudah berziarah di makam Inoichi-sama untuk meminta izin dan restu darinya. Aku juga sudah menemui para tetua," Sepersekian detik kemudian air muka Sai berubah mendung. Sorot matanya berganti menjadi muram durja,

Naruto yang menyadarinya jadi bertanya-tanya ada apa. Namun sebelum ia sempat bertanya lebih lanjut, Sai sendiri yang justru menjelaskan,

"Sayangnya beberapa dari tetua klan Yamanaka masih curiga padaku. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka dengan terang terangan menolakku karena masa laluku sebagai ANBU Ne. Mereka bilang seharusnya aku tahu diri aku ini siapa..." Kepala Sai tertunduk dalam, dan bahunya ikut merosot lesu. Sai memainkan tangannya sebagai tindakan agitasi. Suaranya makin melirih di ujung kalimat,

"Orang sepertiku ini, yang mereka bilang tak jelas asal usulnya, tidak pantas untuk mendampingi Ino. Apa yang bisa aku berikan untuk Ino? Bahkan nama belakang saja aku tak punya..."

Naruto terdiam selama beberapa saat. Ia mengerti perasaan Sai. Jelas sekali.

_Bagaimana orang-orang meragukan dirimu. Memandang rendah asal asulmu. Itu memang menyakitkan._

Tangannya lalu merambat, melingkari bahu Sai dan menariknya mendekat. Memberinya sebuah pelukan dari samping itu memberinya dukungan, "Jangan terlalu pedulikan omongan mereka. Selalu ada orang-orang kolot seperti itu. Seiring berjalannya waktu mereka pasti merubah pandangan mereka padamu, percayalah. Lagipula, yang penting kan Ino sendiri yang mau denganmu. Ino yang menikah denganmu. Bukan mereka- _ttebayo_!"

Naruto berseru dengan semangat menggebu, cengiran khasnya tak lupa ia lemparkan kepada si pemuda itu. Ia sedang mencoba menghibur Sai yang masih tampak lesu.

"Pasti ini hanya masalah waktu saja kok. Aku yakin kau dan Ino mampu merubah pandangan mereka terhadapmu dan akhirnya merestui pernikahan kalian. Dulu aku juga begitu,"

Sai tampak terkejut mendengar fakta itu. "Benarkah? Kau juga sempat mendapatkan penolakan dari tetua Klan Hyuuga?" tanya Sai, kentara jelas tidak percaya.

_Bagaimana bisa Naruto yang merupakan pahlawan perang, yang memiliki jasa begitu besar bagi desa Konoha saja, mendapat penolakan dari beberapa anggota klan._

_Naruto saja begitu. Apalagi dirinya..._

"Iya, sungguh," Naruto menganggukan kepala beberapa kali, menyakinkan Sai bahwa ini bukan sekedar bualan belaka. "Yah, beberapa tetua masih tidak yakin denganku, dan kau tahu kan kalau klan Hyuuga adalah salah satu klan yang masih kaku terhadap tradisi? Mereka juga masih berkeinginan menjaga garis keturunan mereka secara ekslusif. Kau pernah mendengar cerita kan, kalau beberapa klan menikahkan anggota keluarga mereka satu dengan yang lain untuk menjaga bloodline meteka tetap murni? Beberapa tetua Hyuuga masih menganut prinsip seperti itu. Mereka khawatir kalau aku menikah dengan Hinata, anak-anak kami mungkin saja tidak memiliki kemampuan byakugan,"

Naruto lantas mengangkat bahunya, kemudian meraih gelas sakenya untuk menegak isinya, "tapi lama kelamaan, para tetua akhirnya luluh sendiri dan merestui aku masuk ke keluarga mereka," ia melirik ke arah Sai, menepuk-nepuk bahunya sekali lagi, "Jadi tidak perlu khawatir, Sai. Aku yakin kau pasti akan membuat mereka luluh dan menerimamu!"

Sai yang diberi saran sekaligus dukungan seperti itu balas tersenyum simpul. Menatap Naruto dengan pandangan penuh arti,

"Terima kasih, Naruto,"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengibaskan tangannya tak acuh, "Oh ya," ia jadi teringat akan sebuah hal penting, "Berarti kau sudah mengutarakan keinginanmu untuk menikahi Ino pada seluruh keluarganya?"

"Ya, kupikir setidaknya hampir semua anggota Klan Yamanaka sudah tahu-kecuali Ino, tentu saja."

"Lalu Chouji dan Shikamaru?"

Kening Sai berkerut dalam mendengar kedua nama itu meluncur dari bibir Naruto "Chouji dan Shikamaru? Tapi mereka kan bukan klan Yamanaka,"

"Hah kau ini," Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, kelihatan kecewa, "Ya memang mereka itu bukan klan Yamanaka, tapi kan mereka sudah seperti keluarga bagi Ino. Kau juga sebaiknya meminta izin juga. Kau tahu kan Ino-Shika-Cho?"

Menangkap raut bingung Sai di sisinya, membuat Naruto membuang nafas panjang. Ia lalu merubah posisi duduknya menjadi lebih tegak, menarik bahu Sai untuk mendekat dan menatapnya dengan keseriusan ekstra.

"Nih ya Sai, kalau kau menikahi seseorang, kau tidak hanya sekedar menikahi mempelaimu, tapi keluarganya juga—dan bagi Ino, itu termasuk Shikamaru dan Chouji,"

Sai mengerjapkan mata mendengar wejangan dari pemuda itu. Ninja ANBU itu terdiam selama beberapa saat untuk mengilhami dan berusaha memahami apa yang dimaksudkan Naruto barusan.

"Jadi maksudmu aku juga harus menikahi Shikamaru dan Chouji, begitu?"

"YA BUKAN BEGITU JUGA MAKSUDKU! _YAELAH_!" Naruto memikik jengkel. Ia gemas setengah mati dan satu tangannya berakhir menepuk dahinya sendiri. Sai dan segala pikiran abstraknya! "Maksudku bukan menikahi mereka secara _literally_ , bodoh. _Please deh_."

Helaan nafas panjang pun terselip di sela bibir Naruto, mencoba menjelaskan semuanya kepada Sai yang masih tampak kebingungan.

" _'Menikahi'_ yang kumaksud disini adalah kau menjalin hubungan yang baik dan membuat impresi positif tidak hanya dengan pasanganmu, tetapi juga dengan keluarganya," Naruto memulai, "Karena menikah itu merupakan salah satu proses penyatuan keluarga kita dan keluarga pasangan kita. Menyatukan keluarga yang berbeda menjadi satu keluarga yang besar dan utuh. Membentuk sebuah ikatan baru. Penting bagi kita untuk mendapat restu semua anggota keluarga dan mengenal lebih dekat dengan mereka, agar nantinya pernikahan kita langgeng dan minim konflik,"

Jinchuriki itu antas menepuk-nepuk dadanya, bangga tak karuan. "Seperti aku nih, contohnya. Aku tidak hanya ' _menikahi'_ Hinata, tetapi juga keluarganya—seluruh Klan Hyuuga dan tentu saja termasuk anggota tim 8 juga Kiba, Shino, bahkan Kurenai Sensei. Aku meminta izin dan restu mereka juga," jelas Naruto kepada Sai yang mengangguk-angguk di sisinya, menyimak semua perkataan dengan khidmat.

Bahkan ditangannya sudah tergenggam sebuah notes dan pena, yang biasa ia bawa kemana-mana. Sesekali mencatat hal-hal yang ia anggap esensial baginya dari penjelasan rekan setimnya

"Atau coba deh lihat Shikamaru. Sebelum menikahi Temari, dia pasti juga berusaha untuk mendekati dan menjalin hubungan baik tidak hanya pada Gaara dan Kankuro, bahkan mungkin kepada penduduk desa Suna juga karena Temari adalah seorang putri disana dan dicintai oleh masyarakat Suna. Kau perlu menjalin relasi yang baik itu dan secara tidak langsung meminta 'restu' mereka. Mereka mereka yang sangat berarti bagi pasanganmu,"

Mendengarkan Naruto dengan seksama tadi membuat Sai lantas mampu membuat sebuah konklusi, "Intinya adalah aku harus mempertimbangkan restu mereka dan berusaha untuk mengenal lebih dekat orang orang yang berarti bagi Ino, benar kan?"

"Benar sekali," Naruto nyengir lebar, ia mengacungkan jempolnya pada Sai. Bangga karena 'muridnya' itu cepat paham.

"Ah _souka_ ," Sai menggumam di bawah nafasnya. Ia memperhatikan catatan hasil tulisan tangannya yang ada di hadapan, "Ternyata banyak sekali ya yang harus dilakukan ketika kita ingin menikahi seseorang," gumamnya.

Kepala Naruto terangguk otomatis, mengamini perkataan Sai di sampingnya. "Ya, kau benar. Apalagi kita menikahi seorang putri dari klan ternama di desa. Pasti banyak sekali aturan dan tradisi yang harus dilakukan,"

Beberapa saat kemudian dihabiskan kedua lelaki itu dalam diam.

Mereka biarkan keheningan menghampiri dan mengambil momen.

Yang terdengar hanyalah suara samar-samar paman Teuchi dan Ayame yang masih sibuk di belakang toko sedari tadi. Entah apa yang sebenarnya mereka kerjakan di belakang sana.

Kebisuan yang melingkupi sesekali disela oleh suara denting gelas keramik yang digunakan untuk menuangkan isi botol sake yang hampir tandas di hadapan.

"Oh ya, Sai, kudoakan semoga sukses ya. Kurasa kau membutuhkan banyak banyak doa sebelum kau menemui Chouji dan Shikamaru," Cengiran jahil lantas hadir di bibir Naruto.

Sai melongok penasaran, tak mengerti apa maksud rekan setimnya itu. "Memang kenapa?"

"Yah kau tahu lah, meski kelihatannya mereka bertiga sering ribut dan menggoda Ino, Chouji dan Shikamaru itu sebenarnya protektif sekali pada Ino," jelas Naruto, dengan gelas yang masih terletak di genggaman, "Apalagi Chouji,"

Bahu Sai tampak sedikit bergidik. Alisnya terkenyit sedemikian rupa. Jelas ia tengah membayangkan skrenario tak mengenakan yang pernah dialaminya selama keberjalanan hububgannya dengan sang putri Yamanaka.

"Kau benar. Dulu ketika pertama kali aku berpacaran dengan Ino, Shikamaru dan Chouji menemuiku secara langsung untuk bicara empat mata. Dan ketika aku bertengkar dengan Ino dan membuatnya menangis, Shikamaru dan Chouji langsung mengajakku berduel, dua lawan satu,"

"Wow, benarkah?" Naruto yang mendengar cerita itu pun terbahak-bahak. Menertawai penderitaan Sai secara terang-terangan, "Ya memang begitulah mereka. Ino Shika Cho memang punya ikatan yang kuat,"

"Tapi sekarang mereka sudah menerimaku sebagai kekasih Ino. Apakah mungkin... " Sai bertanya tanya dengan pandangan mengawang, "Apakah mungkin mereka akan tidak setuju jika aku menikah dengan Ino?"

Sekelebat pikiran tak enak itu membuat Sai jadi tak tenang. Ia jadi gelisah bukan kepalang. _Kalau Shikamaru dan Chouji tidak setuju, itu berarti Sai tidak bisa menikahi Ino?_

"Ya siapa yang tahu sih. Berpacaran dan pernikahan itu kan beda, Sai. Pernikahan adalah jenjang serius dan bukan main-main," Naruto mengangkat bahunya,

"Kalau saat berpacaran saja mereka sudah mengajakmu berduel, aku tak bisa membayangkan mereka akan mengajakmu apa jika kau ingin menikahi Ino,"

Ia menepuk nepuk bahu Sai. Pura pura simpatik. Mulutnya menyeringai kelewat lebar sedetik kemudian,

"Berdoa saja semoga kau masih hidup untuk bisa menikah dengan Ino," ia berbisik pada Sai, sementara alisnya naik turun, sengaja ingin menggodanya,

.

"Atau mungkin setelah ini mereka akan mengebirimu lebih dulu sebelum kau sempat menikmati malam pertamamu dengan Ino, Sai,"

.

Sai yang sudah pucat seketika makin memucat mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan.

.

Sementara Naruto menikmatinya dengan tertawa laknat.

.

.

_Yah, mari kita sama-sama berdoa Sai akan selamat._

.

* * *

**fin.**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u so much for reading :D


End file.
